Welcome To My Life
by MrsZacEfronDBZ
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a hard life. A Mother that works 24/7; A father that abuses her without anyone knowing. Everyone one bullies her, No friends, A Rocker, that always wears big oversizes black hoodies. Always alone. She doesn't know how long she could take the suffering... Until a New Kid name Troy Bolton comes into her life. Troyella. Full Summary inside! Please Read!
1. Gone Forever

**A/N; Hi! Well, I'm starting a new story, it's really good trust me, it's going to be base on my life, expect for some few things but yeah, it's totally out of characters. Yeah… and for those who is waiting for an Update on "Faking It" I will type it very soon. But I'm really busy with school and stuff… so Please Enjoy this Story and Tell me what you guys think!**

**~Stephanie.**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez has been alone her whole life, No friends, Mother always at work, Father gets drunk and abuses her without anyone knowing, and no one to save her from her deep depression. No one wants to get to know her, everyone always bullies her, and she always wears that baggy oversize hoodie. Everything is falling about, she is so lonely that she has no idea how long she will live, but that's until a new kid came and change her life completely. A kid name, Troy Bolton.**

_**~Welcome To My Life~**_

_**Chapter 1; Gone Forever**_

"_I feel so much better, now that your gone forever.." ~Three Days Grace_

My life isn't easy, fake smiles, stupid lies, so much pain and suffering.

Until Troy Bolton came to my life.

Wanna know me? Basically, my whole life I been alone, I been bullied ever since I was 6 years old. My moms always work, so I only see her in the weekends, but even she doesn't know that I get scars, marks, every single day. I'm a Rocker, I wear tight jeans and combat boots, I have a Shinedown shirt on right now, and I always wear an oversize hoodie so, I could hide in the back of my classroom, I don't talk much at school, mostly because no one ever talks to me like a human being. Right now, I'm in Homeroom, hiding from the world with my music.

Music.

That's the one thing I cannot life without. I sing the lyrics along in my head and had my eyes close, not caring about the world.

_**Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone**_

_**So, I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life**_

_**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all**_

_**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

_**Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**_

_**So, I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life**_

_**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all**_

_**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

_**First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known  
It could be so much better**_

_**I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever**_

_**And now, it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared**_

_**I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all**_

_**I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever**_

_**And now, you're gone forever  
And now, you're gone forever.**_

I love that song.

"Miss Montez! Put that music thing away!" Mrs. Darbus said. I rolled my eyes and put my Ipod away, I might hate Mrs. Darbus, but I still have to respect her. I start writing in my notebook, until the door open and a guy walk in. He is…. Hmm Hot! Mostly, with his clear blue ocean eyes. I don't often check guys out because what's the whole point? They won't like me. He was wearing a red and while shirt, with blue jeans and black vans. Hmm, Not a bad taste in clothes.

"Class, We got a new student that came from Boston. Welcome Troy Bolton! Now, Troy go have a sit next to Miss Montez. Miss Montez, raise your hand please." Mrs. Darbus said. I groaned and raise my hand. Troy… Hmm nice name. OMG He is staring at me. I blushed a little. He came and sit right next to me and turned to me. Why is he looking at me? He smiled and stick his hand out. " Hi! I'm Troy, and umm You? Montez." I looked at his blue eyes, It's so pure, I smiled softly, and shook his hand. "Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you, Umm so why are you all by yourself here?"

Why the hell is he talking to me? "I'm always by myself. I'm use to It." I said to him. "Why are you talking to me?" I asked softly.

"Because Why should a beautiful lady like yourself be alone? It's not right." He smiled at me.

I looked down to my hands shyly. "I'm not beautiful." I whisper. He looks at my hand and hold it softly, it felt weird because no one ever hold my hand. Not even my own mother. "You are very beautiful Ella." Ella? Huh?

"Ella?" I looked at him.

"Oh.. Sorry, you don't like it?" He said shyly.

"No, I love it." I smiled. The bell rang and I got up and put one of my earphones in my ear and turn on my ipod. Troy was waiting for me and I smiled, and start walking to him. "So, what class do you have next?" He asked, well taking my bag. I blushed once again. "P.E, you?" as I groaned.

"Me too! That's great." He grinned. I hate P.E. That means I have to take of my clothes and Troy would see my scars and marks. I need a long sleeve. "Ella, You are Beautiful, the way you are. Never forget that." Troy said as he hold my hand and made our way to the Gym.

For the first time in my life. I felt safe.

**A/N; Finally! Umm I don't know if it's good enough to get Reviews. But please tell me what you guys think! If I get 10 Review I will continue with this story, if not then… oh well. Btw, I want you guys pick the next song for the next chapter!**

**A; Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**B; If Only You Know by Shinedown**

**C; Scars by Papa Roach.**

**Pick!**

**~Stephanie.**


	2. If Only You Knew

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it took me too long to update this, I have to use my dad's computer until I get my own laptop in Christmas. So, by then I will update more! So, I notice that I didn't get 10 reviews like I hope, but that's cool, I don't want to let down my readers, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

_**I want you guys to know a little bit about me, basic facts, and I trust you all, but maybe in the next chapters I will let you guys know more about my childhood and yeah. So, My full name is Stephanie Mata, I was born in West Covina, California and Live my whole life at La Puente, California. I was born on August 18, 1998, and I'm 15 years old. I'm a freshman at La Puente High School home of the Warriors. I love drawing, writing, reading and music. My favorite kind of music is Rock, Band will be Three Days Grace, Evanescence, Nickel back, Breaking Benjamin and many more. I love The Walking Dead, #TeamDaryl lol and Dragon Ball Z. I love Needles…. And I love High School Musical and Demi Lovato. ZAC EFRON3 Who doesn't love him? Lol. Well, enough about me. Gabriella needs her story now. She basically lives my life. (Gabi: Do not!) Liar, anyways. Hope you enjoy and Review! **_

_**~Stephanie **_

_**I own nada.**_

_**~Welcome To My Life~**_

"_**If you only knew**__**  
**__**I still hold onto the letters**__**  
**__**You returned**__**  
**__**You help me live and learn…." ~Shinedown**_

For the first time in my life, I actually have a friend. The only problem is that I have trust problems with people like him. He is sweet, nice and caring but I'm only afraid that he will see that I'm not worth it, and ran away like others in my life. I afraid that he will see what's behind my hoodie, but he is just amazing to me, I can't help but just fall, for him. He will never fall for me, because I'm a fat, ugly and unworthful piece of shit. Why would he ever like me? Or better yet love me? Ugh! I'm so glad it's the last period of the day.

I sighed and looked at Troy, who is right next to me. We have Art together and doing some water painting. He looks at me and smiles.

"That looks amazing, Ella" he said as he took my painting. It was just a mix of colors that has a face in tears. His painting is way amazing! It's happy and carefree, a painting of The sunset over the ocean, I love it. "Nah, its crap. But your painting is amazing! It's make me relax, just like music," I smiled at him.

The bell rang, Oh no.. I grab my stuff and went out the classroom and leave Troy behind. I can't be late… I hope my father isn't home or worst drunk. I love my father, I really do. But when he is drunk, he does things that no one, not even my own mother knows. I'm so scared, I ran home before Troy came to me. When I got home, I sighed in relief. My father is past out in the couch. I slowly went upstairs, making sure to not make a sound to wake him up. _  
__"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep__  
__Without you next to me I__  
__Toss and turn like the sea__  
__If I drown tonight, bring me__  
__Back to life__  
__Breathe your breath in me__  
__The only thing that I still believe__  
__In is you, believe in is you__  
__I still believe in you__  
__Oh, if you only knew__.." _Shit! My phone rang loudly and guess who it is? Troy!

I stopped as I heard yelling. "GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!" My eyes went wide as I saw my drunken father coming my way.

Oh shit..

_**A/N:Soooo Sorry for the Short chapter! My dad is yelling at me to get off the computer already. Crap. Well, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Remember follow me on twitter ImJustSaiyann. And Review to me saying what song you want on the next chapter!**_

_**A; Scars ~papa roach**_

_**B;Numb ~Linkin Park**_

_**C: Your choice of the song.**_

_**Please Review! Until next update! **_

_**STAY STRONG.**_

_**~Stephanie**_


End file.
